Doom press release beta
thumb|Screenshot showing some differences in the press release beta The Doom press release beta was released October 4, 1993. It was apparently released to journalists to trial the game before its release. The beta is time sensitive and will not start after October 31, 1993. A utility is bundled with the public release on /idgames to fool the beta into thinking that the system clock is set before 1993-10-31. It also has a "password" where the user must add the command line parameter -pressrelease when running the beta. Differences While the press release beta is in many regards similar to the completed releases of Doom, there are various differences with the finished game. * The player has a counter for his remaining amount of lives by the status bar face, and an additional life is added each time a soul sphere is picked up. * Messages are displayed on the right side of the status bar, replacing everything but the ammo for the current weapon and the health percentage, for a couple of seconds or so. The messages use a small yellow font and three lines can be displayed at once. * The game keeps score, and adds points for killing monsters. The current score can be viewed in the automap. * There is no ARMS or FRAG panel on the status bar; an ITEM panel in its place keeps track of the number of demonic items collected instead. The weapons currently owned appear on the status bar when viewing the automap, they are represented by their pickup sprites rather than numbers. * The end of the chaingun muzzle is hidden by the circular plate before it. * The rocket launcher fires slower, recoiling after each shot. * The plasma gun is slightly different and fires alternating green and red bursts. * The BFG9000 fires 40 of the same bursts fired by the beta plasma gun with each shot. * Imps throw the red plasma balls fired by the beta plasma gun. * The lost soul is gray and has alternating yellow and blue energy around the skull instead of flames. They attack from afar with an invisible hitscan effect rather than a charging attack. When killed, this lost soul dies in a green explosion, leaving behind a floating pile of bones. * The baron of hell throws a sphere-like projectile instead of the one used in the release version. This sprite was later reused as a part of the arachnotron's plasma attack's explosion in Doom II. * Many other sprites not mentioned here are different in appearance. * Lifts are much slower than in the finished game. * The ouch face appears whenever the player walks on a damaging floor. * The light amplification visor uses a green colormap, which imitates night vision goggles. This suffers from the same bug as the invulnerability colormap in the release version. * The partial invisibility effect uses the inverse black and white colormap reserved for invulnerability in the finished game. * Invulnerability doesn't use a colormap and the radiation shielding suit doesn't tint the screen green. * The player cannot gib monsters. * The sky is black over a low range of light brown mountains. A portion of this sky is eventually used as the F_SKY1 placeholder flat used to assign a sky texture as the ceiling to a sector during design. * The sound effects and music are absent. thumb|The press release beta version of the BFG9000. Score giving items * Demonic dagger. It has a skull on its hilt, appears to be two-bladed, and seems to be driven into the ground. Its description in the Doom Bible is: Also used in sacrifices, this knife is black and red. * Skull chest. * Unholy bible. * Evil Sceptre. Cheats There are only four cheats in this version. Unlike the final version, they do not need to be entered as a continuous sequence. For example, typing "TCRFST" will also toggle God Mode. * tst: Behaves similar to the iddqd cheat (God mode) * eek: Behaves similar to the iddt cheat (displays entire map) * amo: Behaves similar to the idkfa cheat (gives all weapons, ammo and keys) * nc: Behaves similar to the idspispopd cheat (no clipping mode) Levels Three levels are included. Demo Map 1: E1M2. The room with the walkway over slime in the final is more of a twisting maze in this version, the outside area lacks a chaingun, elevators are used in many places instead of stairs, and the secret area with the backpack in the computer maze hasn't been added. Demo Map 2: E3M5. There is no BFG9000, but is otherwise complete. Demo Map 3: E2M2. It lacks a berserk pack, the area past the warehouse and main hall uses demonic textures instead of the techbase ones used in the final version, and the room with the chainsaw has a box of shells instead of the Chainsaw. Interestingly, Demo Map 2 (Unholy Cathedral) is internally referred to as E2M5, while Demo Map 3 (Containment Area) is E3M2. In the retail version the maps are switched. 'Download' You can now play it at any time but you have to: #Download it here. #Extract all. #Open install.bat #Install to where ever you want. #Give it a directory. #Find directory. #Extract fakedate file. Now there are two ways; one with DOSBox and one easier way. Easy Way : #Copy Fakedate file and batch files. #Paste in main file. #Over-write files. #Double click on EasyDoom, Doom or Harddoom batch files. DOSBox : Type (example): MOUNT C "C:\Doomdemo\" C: Fakedate.com NEWDOOM.EXE -pressrelease Technical * A number of empty lumps (I-WEAPON, I-AMMO, etc.) are found between the ICON_STA and ICON_END markers. * The COLORS12 and COLORS15 lumps are still there. DOOMERR and HUFONT have been removed, though. * Sneas have mostly disappeared, only the TITLEPIC remains in this format, unchanged since the alpha 0.4. It still uses its own palette called TITLEPAL. However, two extra null bytes have been appended to the TITLEPIC lump, maybe to pad it to a multiple of four. * All other graphics are now either flats or in a modified picture format. The latter is slightly different from both its final and its earlier version. Other than the header size change, they are also padded with 00 after the end of the last column to arrive at a byte size that is a multiple of four. * The map format is nearly definitive, missing only the REJECT lump; it is possible to load them directly in ports which tolerate missing REJECT lumps. Maps are still between M_START and M_END markers. * Many graphics are now outside of markers, notably most of those related to the status bar and the menu. The mugshot graphics are between FACES_ST and FACES_EN markers, and the L_ markers keep the TITLEPIC and its TITLEPAL, and all the intermission graphics (WI*). * The COLORMAP reached its final size of 34 maps. All the colors in the PLAYPAL are now definitive, and it now holds 13 palettes: palette 1 is normal, 2 to 9 are progressively redder, 10 to 13 are progressively brighter. Trivia * Remnants of the "message window" code remain in the Doom source release, although this is limited to only a few "#define" C constants (actual code is not present). * Although the BFG9000 is fully implemented and usable, it cannot be obtained without cheating. External links * * More information about the beta Category:Alphas